Collage
by angel1109
Summary: You get great news but when you tell Kendall things dont go the way that you planned.


**Okay so this is my first fanfic ever so be nice please!**

* * *

><p>You and Kendall have been best friends for as long as you can imagine. You both live in the same apartment building and that's how you met. He kinda had a crush on Kendall for about a year now but decided that keeping the feelings inside was what was best for your friendship. Lately you haven't seen Kendall that much because he has been on tour or filming the show, so when you get a text from him, you jump at the change. Plus you have great new to tell him. He told you to meet him at his apartment at 6 pm and it was already 4 so you have some time to get ready, shower, put your makeup on and decide what to wear.<p>

At 6 o'clock you're down to his apartment wondering what he has planned for tonight. You knock on the door quietly. The you see your blonde haired best friend in front of you smiling back at he. He pulls you into a hug and invites you in. You go and sit on his couch. He jumps on the spot next to you and asks "So how have you been?" "Great! I just miss hanging out with you." You reply. He looks up at you and lets out a small sigh. "I know I just have been so busy with touring or filming the show." "It's ok Kendall at least we can hang out right now." you said with a smile trying to cheer him up. He slightly laughs at you and tells you to pick out a movie for you two to watch. You choose the movie and he puts it in. Then he walks into the kitchen to get drink and popcorn. _Now I should tell him that I got accepted into that collage in New York_ you think and decide that you will tell him the great news now. "Hey Kendall?" you asked moving towards him. "Yeah?" "You remember when I told you how bad I wanted to go to college for photography?" you asked trying to hold in your excitement. "Yes?" He replies confused. "Well I got accepted to the one in New York!" You expected him to be happy for you but instead he looked sad and a slight bit angry with you. All he manages to say is "What?" You look at him excitedly and reply "Yes! I'm going to college in New York for 2 years!" "You're leaving me?" He couldn't help but sound sad. "Well I'll be coming back on Spring breaks and holidays" "But we barely see each other now and if you move to New York we will never see each other at all then!" His voice sounded angry. "Kendall, this is my dream to go to this college! And you're my best friend! You're supposed to support my decisions!" you say starting to get angry. "I didn't say that I don't support it I just don't think it's the best choice for you!" He yelled. You couldn't handle this so you went back to the couch to get your bag and left without saying anything else to him.

It's been two weeks since that day, two weeks since you talked to Kendall. You had been so shocked about how he yelled at you over something that you had been dreaming about for a very long time. You couldn't stop think thinking about how he felt about you going to New York that you decided that you were going to go out to the boardwalk to get your mind off of everything. But of course James, Carlos, Logan and of course Kendall were there. You tried to avoid them seeing you but as soon as James saw you he told the other guys and they ran up to you… except for Kendall. He decided to wait for the guys to finish up talking to talk you. You told them about how you got accepted to the College in New York and they were all really **very **happy for you. _Now why couldn't Kendall react like that?_ You thought. "That's so great! Did you tell Kendall yet?" Carlos asked you. You sighed because even though you knew he would come up you were hoping that it wouldn't. "Ummm yeah I told him already" you said to them."Wait why has Kendall been acting so weird then?" James asked you nicely. "We got into a fight afterwards" You tried not to think about that night so much because it was your first **real** fight with kendall. "Well you two should go and talk about it cause we miss seeing you and kendall has been really sad not seeing you anymore" Logan said to you quietly to make sure that Kendall didn't hear them talking about him. "I don't really know abo-" your sentence was cut off by them pushing you towards Kendall. You bump into him. He looked up at you still not saying anything to you. "Um can I talk to you for one minute?" you ask him trying to sound confident but failing at it. "Sure I guess so." You two walk to where no one can see you anymore. "Look I'm sorry about everything that went down last week I just feel like it's all my fault because I shouldn't have yelled back at you when you told me that-" He cut you off with a kiss. At first you were shocked but then you realized what was happening and kissed back and as soon as you kiss him back you feel him start to smile. He pulls away a leans his forehead against yours. "It was all my fault. I shouldn't have been so rude and yelled at you for something that you have been dreaming of and the reason I actually started to yell was because I didn't want you to leave me because I have liked you since I met you but I had kept the feelings inside because I really didn't want to ruin our friendship." He says to you feeling very bad about that night. "Really?" you asked him "Yeah" "So what's gonna happen now? With me going to New York for two years and you staying here in LA?" You asked him trying to keep quiet so the guys don't hear you "Well I don't know about you but I have been wait for this moment for almost two years and Im not gonna let this opportunity pass me by, So maybe once in a while you can come here and visit and I could visit you when we go there for concerts." He said with a smile hoping that I would agree. You sighed because you didn't want to leave anymore. "I don't know, Kendall, I don't know if I wanna go now because I really don't want to leave you." "But this is your dream and im not going to let you miss this." "Promise we will visit each other **a lot?"** you ask. "Yes I Promise" he says as he leans down to kiss you again. "Now how about we go back to the guys?" You take his hand and smile at him. When the guys see you two smiling and hands they start whispering to each other and giving Kendall a thumbs up.


End file.
